


50 Shades of Grey Matter

by demented_queen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Drabbles, M/M, Spanking, Tags to be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is it's so hot, your brain will explode.</p><p>Then you'll probably go "Ew!"</p><p>Just a place to put my drabbles and ficlets for the ship that is Rickyl and Regan.</p><p>Chapters 1 through 5: Rick/Daryl<br/>Chapter 6: Rick/Negan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because of all the 50 Shades of Gray ballywho (that's a word, I swear), I'm gonna have this place where I can put the little stuff that sometimes pops into my head, like when I'm sorting laundry, or making lasagna, or contemplating world domination (which is so lucky for the world that Rickyl keeps distracting me from that). It might have a BDSM theme, or it might not. It's the stuff that won't fit into my stories. Also, my other 2 stories always take precedence over this. I might make it to 50 on this someday, or not. It's not for sure.

  
  
A Collared Rick

  
  
  
“What”s that,” Daryl asked as Rick walked up to him, clad only in a pair of Levis, his face freshly shaven so his cheekbones were prominently displayed and silky smooth.  
  
“A gift,” Rick coyly smiled as he toed the ground.  
  
“Yeah, what?” Daryl leered while taking another slow drag of his cigarette.  
  
Rick held out a leather collar, a large buckle as its clasp.  
  
Daryl’s heart rate picked up speed when he realized the implication of such a thing.  
  
“I got this for you, for me,” Rick said, his eyes looking adoringly up at his lover, baring his neck.  “Cuz I’m yours.  Go ahead, put it on me.”  
  
Daryl’s cigarette fell out of his mouth, forgotten as he grabbed the collar.  
  
This was too good to be true.  
  
With fumbling fingers he latched the collar around Rick’s slim neck.  Daryl bent down so he could inhale the smell of the leather as it intermingled with the smell of his lover’s natural musk.  
  
Rick kneeled down in front of Daryl.  Looking up innocently, his eyes so incredibly blue, he whispered, “when I wear this, I’m yours,”  he swallowed, “to do whatever you want to me.”  
  
Daryl gazed hungrily down at his lover as Rick leaned forward and rubbed that baby smooth skin of his cheeks against his clothed erection.  
  
“Daryl?”  
  
“Daryl?” Rick said a bit louder this time.  
  
Daryl shook his head clear to see Rick looking down at him from a standing position.  
  
“Yeah?” Daryl croaked.  
  
“Um…you okay?”   
  
“Yeah, why?” Daryl managed to get out.  
  
“Cuz you put that new dog collar I gave you to put on that dog about five minutes ago and you’ve been staring inta space since then,” Rick said.  “Even the dog is wondering what’s goin’ on,” he chuckled as he walked away, shaking his head.  
  
Daryl looked down at the dog he had just collared.  
  
He could have sworn he saw the dog shaking his head too.  
  



	2. Nebraska is usually a safe place to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another thing I came up with while sorting laundry.
> 
> See?
> 
> It really does work that way. ;P

  
  
  
  
“Okay, so’s I tie your hands up back here,” Daryl muttered, arousal deep in his voice, as he tied his lover’s hands behind his back.  
  
He was finally getting what he had been wanting for quite some time now!  
  
“Is it tight?  Can ya git outta ‘em?” Daryl asked, running his finger down along Rick’s naked spine, the other man shivering as he did so.  
  
“Naw, can’t move my hands,” Rick said, bent over the counter, nothing on except for his jeans.  
  
“Good.  Okay,” Daryl said as he pulled the back of Rick’s jeans down, exposing his bare ass.    
  
And what a lovely ass it was.  
  
“You ‘member your safe word?” Daryl asked.  
  
“Nebraska,” Rick said.  “Why we doin’ this again?” he asked, Daryl recognizing the tell-tale signs of cold feet in his lover.  
  
“Supposed to be fun,” Daryl shrugged.  
  
“This the book you found in the prison library?” Rick asked.  
  
“No, Carol’s personal stash.  Okay.  ‘Nuff talkin,’” Daryl growled, wondering why they were still chatting when he had Rick’s bare bottom on display.  
  
“’S that your first order?” Rick chuckled.  
  
“Shut up.  You’re supposed ta be submissive,” Daryl said while shaking his head as he watched Rick’s body rock with laughter.  
  
Daryl raised his hand and let it fall on one perfect, pale cheek.  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“Hey!” Rick exclaimed as he jumped a bit.  
  
“Did that feel good?” Daryl asked, watching the hand print he made on Rick’s ass darken.  
  
“No, it fuckin’ _hurt,_ ” Rick whined.   
  
Daryl could hear the pout in Rick’s voice.  
  
“Maybe I’m supposed to do more,” Daryl replied.  
  
 _Smack!  Smack!  Smack!_  
  
“Ow you fucker!  That really fuckin’ hurts!” Rick barked out.  
  
“’S supposed ta feel good,” Daryl said.    
  
“This's supposed to get me _hot?!?!_ ” Rick asked in astonishment.  
  
“Yeah,” Daryl said hungrily as he looked at how red his lover’s ass cheeks had become.  
  
Well, it was getting _him_ hot.  
  
 _Smack!  Smack!  Smack!  Smack!_  
  
“Ouch!  Hey!  You…I didn’t say…You!”  Rick, completely flustered and angry, lifted himself backward from the counter and butted Daryl’s forehead with the back of his own head.  
  
“Rick!  All you gotta say was… _ooomp!_ ” Daryl bent over as a boot was kicked at his stomach from the floor where Rick managed to launch the stupid thing at him.  
  
Turning around quickly, he was about to grab a hold of Rick, but the man managed to side tackle him to the ground.  
  
“Rick!  Dammit!  Let me… _ouch!_ ” Daryl cried out as Rick had managed to inch his way along the ground and throw his lower legs around Daryl’s neck, getting him in a chokehold.  
  
Daryl was patting Rick’s calves as he couldn’t get a word out.  He was hoping his lover would understand that he was tapping out.  He finally managed to get some air into his lungs before he would pass out and yelled, “ _Nebraska!  Nebraska!_ ”  
  
Both men broke apart, Rick scooting his way over to a bookshelf to lay his back against, rolling his head from side to side, as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
  
“Shit!  ‘M glad we had that safety word,” Daryl laughed out, while coughing at the same time, trying to get his breath back as well.  
  
“Sorry,” Rick muttered.  
  
Daryl and Rick regarded each other, both panting from exertion.  
  
Rick slowly grinned, “so was it as good for you as it was for me?”  
  



	3. It's all fun and games until someone pokes their eye out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had some dental work done and got some pain meds out of the deal. Yeah, I'm kinda flying. Wondered what I could write when slightly high.
> 
> And I can't sleep.
> 
> This is set at the prison between S3 and S4.

  
  
Daryl sauntered up to Rick, who was handcuffed and kneeling on the floor.  He tipped the sheriff hat back on his head (making a mental note to get the thing back to Carl’s cell before he noticed it missing) and regarded the man at his feet.  
  
Hooking his thumbs into his belt, Daryl rocked back on his feet.  “Now I dunno if you know how we do _thangs_ ‘round these parts…”  
  
“Oh God,” Rick sighed.  “I never acted liked that when I was a deputy.”  
  
“Shut up,” Daryl snarked.  “”S my scene.  And ‘m a sheriff, not a deputy.  Where was I…oh yeah.  So’s…”  
  
“Just don’t get all Barney Fife on me,” Rick said.  
  
“Jesus!  Will ya shut up?!  Le’s git on with this ‘fore a herd of walkers come bustin’ through the prison or…somethin,’” Daryl whined.    
  
“‘M sorry.  Go ahead,” Rick sighed again, then droned, “Oh sheriff.  You have me now.  Whadya plan on doin’ to me?  What can I do ta make it up to ya?”   
  
“You ass,” Daryl muttered.  Then he turned and smiled deviously.  “You can start by polishin' my night stick for me,” he said lewdly as he stroked his clothed erection.  
  
“Seriously?” Rick snickered.  “Didja jus’ refer to your cock as a night stick?”  
  
“Oh my _God!_ ” came a voice from around the corner.  Glenn then appeared at their cell, pulling back their curtain.  “Really?  Night stick?  If we still used money, I would _pay_ you guys not to be so cliche.”  
  
Maggie appeared and nodded sympathetically.  “Yeah, it is a bit cliche.”  
  
“I mean, I’m all for a little fun and games, but,” Glenn shrugged and left, Maggie following close behind.  
  
“Where’s that herd of walkers when you need one?” Rick scoffed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Rick is a terrible sub.


	4. All Tied Up and No One to Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, my Rick is a terrible sub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be back writing full force again. Yay!
> 
> And someone asked for more of this and it came to me in the bath.
> 
> That and a working model of the flux capacitor which makes time travel possible...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sure you’re okay with this?” Daryl asked again as he tied Rick’s wrists securely to the hooks he embedded into the cell wall.  “Not too late to back out.”  
  
“Yeah, I trust ya,” Rick said, a devious smile on his face.  “‘Sides, you seemed real excited ‘bout this so…”  
  
“Jus’ wanna make you feel good,” Daryl smiled as leaned over and kissed his lover on the lips.  He then secured the makeshift blindfold over Rick’s eyes.  
  
Daryl watched as Rick moved his head around, tilting his head back and then side to side.  “Can ya see anything?”  
  
“Nope,” Rick said.  “Feels weird.”  
  
“Feel helpless yet?” Daryl leered.  
  
“Shut up.  I’ll show you helpless.  Still got use of my legs.  Could wrap ‘em ‘round your scrawny ass neck,” Rick groused.  
  
“Sounds fun,” Daryl grinned.    
  
“Is it candle wax?  Iffen it’s candle wax,” Rick winced, “don’t burn me.”  
  
“You said you trust me,” Daryl pouted.  “This is ‘bout your faith in me.”  
  
“I put my faith in you every God-damned day we go out on a run,” Rick huffed.  
  
“Don’t mean when it comes to walkers, but to everythin’ else,” Daryl said.  
  
“Okay, ‘m ready,” Rick breathed out as he settled in.   
  
Rick felt the softest bristles he had ever come into contact with run over his jawline, tickling him.  
  
“Oooh that’s nice,” Rick purred, as he shimmied down into the bed a little.  
  
“Told ya,” Daryl gloated.  
  
Then Rick heard the clanking of something and then the brush was back.  
  
Only it was wet, and it was spreading something that smelled suspiciously like Old Spice.  “What the…Daryl?!”  
  
Rick started to thrash around on the bed, pulling on his restraints.  The brush was replaced with what felt like a disposable razor.  
  
“Hold still Rick, I don’t wanna miss and nick ya,” Daryl said, Rick hearing the unmistakable sound of his lover’s victorious triumph in those few words.  
  
“You!  You’re gonna shave me?!?!” Rick shouted.  
  
“‘M sorry Rick,” Daryl said as he ran the razor over Rick’s jawline, clearing the blade of hair every stroke to get it clear.  “You’re jus’ gettin’ a bit too shaggy for my tastes.  I miss your face.”  
  
“I like my beard!” Rick yelled. _“Nebraska!  Nebraska!”_  
  
“Nope.  Safe word ain’t gonna work this time.  You’re gettin’ shaved,” Daryl said matter-of-factly.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Rick sank back onto the pillow.  
  
“This Michonne’s idea?” Rick sulked.  
  
“Naw,” Daryl snickered.  
  
“I can still hear ya you know,” Rick grumbled.  
  
“Gotta get some noise cancelin’ headphones next run,” Daryl said.  
  
“I liked the beard,” Rick whined.  “Made me look all gruff and imposin' and people took me seriously.  Now I’ll just look like a boy scout again.”  
  
“Sssh,” Daryl hushed Rick, wiping his now smooth skin clean.  “Aw, you feel so good now.  And ‘sides, you’re still all gruff and imposin.’  Sorta like a vicious attack dog.”  
  
“A Bull Mastiff or a Pit Bull?” Rick asked as he seemed to look more pleased.  
  
“I was thinkin’ ‘bout one of them Taco Bell dogs, a chihuahua,” Daryl grinned.  “Them fuckers never shut up.  Just keep yappin’ and jumpin’ up and down.”  
  
Rick immediately started to thrash around on the bed again, his legs starting to come up as if they would latch onto Daryl any minute.  
  
Daryl quickly scooped up everything he had used and made his way out the cell, his lover’s curses now spilling into the hallway.  
  
He would go back for Rick.  
  
Eventually.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rick is clean shaven in the series, I truly forgot how much I missed that jawline.
> 
> Sonnets should be written about it...


	5. A Collared Rick, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has forgiven Daryl for the 'shaving ambush.'
> 
> Because that's the kind of guy Rick is...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daryl lay back against the bed, his wrists now secured to the hooks in the cell wall, his pants unzipped and his cock ready to burst at the sight before him.  
  
Rick was _finally_ in that damn collar he had picked up the other day.  His shirt was off and he looked ridiculously _yummy._  
  
When his lover had said he had forgiven him for ‘Operation Remove the wooly mammoth on Rick’s face,’ (as the prison had taken to calling it but then because some people complained and said it was too long, they had simply referred to it as the 'shaving ambush'), and that he actually _liked_ his new look, he couldn’t believe his good luck.  
  
But when Rick had gone one step further and requested some real fun time, since they hadn’t actually gotten to do anything before, and that he would wear the damn collar, Daryl was completely flabbergasted.  
  
The only concession Rick asked for was that Daryl would be tied up.  
  
Daryl had been a little hesitant at first, but then Rick turned around and was sporting the collar.  Seeing the thing wrapped around his lover's beautiful neck, Daryl immediately shucked his shirt, hopped on the bed and put his arms above his head.  
  
Rick sat at Daryl’s feet on the bed, and slowly ran his hands up his lover’s legs, stretching himself over Daryl’s prone body.  “Oh fuck me.  That’s hot.  Ya should see yerself,” Daryl growled out as Rick started to wriggle his body over Daryl’s erection.  
  
“What do you want me to do first?” Rick whispered into Daryl’s ear as he tugged on the lobe with his teeth.  “Wanna fuck my mouth first?” he said as he maneuvered himself lower, kissing Daryl’s exposed chest along the way, taking one of his nipples in his mouth and biting down before soothing it with his tongue.    
  
Rick looked down at Daryl’s cock, regarded it from every angle before bending down and nuzzling into the downy softness of his lover’s groin, running his smooth, freshly shaven cheek along Daryl’s shaft and then the head.  
  
“Fuck yeah," Daryl moaned, loving the feeling of his lover’s baby smooth skin rubbing all over his sensitive flesh.  
  
“Or maybe,” Rick purred, “I’ll take that toy you brought back for me, start openin’ myself with it.  You like that?  Me playing with that thang, fuckin’ myself on it.”  Rick, who was also still wearing his jeans, (a survival practice everyone at the prison had learned long ago), unzipped himself and ran his hand along his own member, while he positioned himself over Daryl’s cock and rolled his hips.  
  
“Oh God, Rick,” Daryl whimpered, Rick’s ass creating the most _wonderful_ friction over his cock.  
  
“And then, after I open myself up,” Rick whispered as he leaned over and kissed Daryl’s lips, still rotating his hips, “I’ll ride you Daryl Dixon, ride your cock so hard you’ll be archin’ up off the bed, screamin’ my name.”    
  
Daryl was pulling on his restraints, trying to grab hold of Rick.  The fucker was driving him crazy!  He was squirming on his cock while stroking his own member and looking so fucking edible.  
  
“Ride me like that horse you rode in Atlanta,” Daryl growled as he moved in time with Rick.  
  
“Um, that horse got eaten Daryl,” Rick frowned.  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Daryl said, trying not to break the mood.  “Ride my cock.  Ram yourself down on it and scream my name when ya come,” Daryl snarled as Rick made one of those tiny noises he makes when he gets turned on, a mix between a moan and a whimper.  
  
It turned Daryl on something fierce too.  
  
“Yeah, alright,” Rick hummed, then sat straight up, “but not today.  Maybe later,” he shrugged.  
  
“What?  Whaddaya mean not today?!?!” Daryl growled again, yanking himself away from the wall, but stopping short because of the restraints. “Come the fuck back here!!”  
  
Daryl watched as Rick got off of him, zipped his pants back up and started putting his shirt back on.    
  
“You said you forgave me.  You said there were no hard feelings?!?!” Daryl yelled as he started thrashing on the bed.  
  
Rick reached down and felt along Daryl’s cock, his painfully erect, ready to burst, cock.  “Feels pretty hard to me,” he smirked.  “And yes, I did forgive you for the shavin’ ambush.  Actually, it does feel kinda nice now,” Rick said as he ran his hand along his smooth jawline, sighing as he did so.  “But then there was the comment ‘bout the dog and then ya just left me there.  I mean ya came back for me…eventually, just like I will… _eventually._ ”  
  
And with that, Rick put his boots back on and exited the cell, his lover’s curses loud in the hallway.    
  
“Rick!  Come back here!  I swear.  When I git out, ‘m gonna fuck you into the mattress!  Your ass is gonna be so fuckin’ red!!!  Rick!!!”  
  
Rick walked by Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Carol and winked at them, whistling on his way out.  
  
The group continued to listen to Daryl’s curses.  
  
“I would love to find the asshole that gave them that sex games...whatever...book,” Glenn sighed.   
  
Carol looked around innocently and said something about having to be in the library.  
  
“I just wish they would go back to havin' regular sex,” Maggie said wistfully.  
  
“You know, Rick does look nice shaven though,” Sasha nodded.  
  
“That was my idea,” Michonne smiled.  
  
“You know,” Glenn said angrily, “if they don’t knock this off, I swear I’m gonna use them for a human shield on our next run.”  
  
Maggie looked at Glenn in confusion.  “But you can take care of yourself.  You still haven’ problems with walkers out there sweetie?”  
  
The group listened to the angry ranting and cursing coming from a captive Daryl.  Glenn sighed, “that’s a moot point.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, let me know. 
> 
> I'm done with these until I post the next chapter of "There's Somethang about Rick."


	6. Rick can be an obstinate fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next installment of my 50 Shades thing.
> 
> I'm trying out my Negan voice and playing around with this new OTP.
> 
> Getting my sea legs as they say. :)

 

“Just put it in your mouth Rick,” Negan sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Fuck you!” Rick growled back.

“Seriously? Are we going there again?” Negan scoffed as he stood back to look at the smaller man.

He was getting entirely fed up with Rick’s shit.

“Ain’t putting it in my mouth,” Rick said intently with that ubiquitous determined tilt to his head.

“Just put it in your mouth and _suck_!” Negan snarled back, annoyance lacing his voice. “It’s not hard.”

“Pfft!” Rick snickered. “Looks pretty hard to me.”

“Okay, well, yeah, it’s hard but,” Negan sputtered before coming to his senses. “Come on Rick. Now stop being like this!”

“I said I ain’t sucking on that thing!” Rick shot back.

“You stubborn, obstinate piece of flying fucking monkey shit... _Here!_ ” Negan barked as he reached over and grabbed the other man by the top of his curls and yanked his head back, Rick struggling the entire time.

"Nebraska!  Nebrask!" Rick shouted.

"You're shitting me.  Are you really using your safe word for this?  Shit you’re like wrestling with a fucking pig,” Negan chuckled darkly as he held Rick still. “You Southern boys are used to that, right?”

“Don’t you dare fucking make a _Deliverance_ joke you fucking piece of,” Rick fumed heatedly, being quickly cut off as Negan plugged Rick’s nose making it so he had to open his mouth to breathe.

“There!” Negan grunted as he shoved the offending object in. “Now suck on it!”

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Rick glared up at Negan, “I hate menthol. It’s nasty.”

“Yeah well, your cough is sounding like shit right now, so let the cough drop work its magic,” Negan said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the dresser behind him.

Rick scowled one more time for good measure as he moved the vile thing around in his mouth.

“And don’t you dare fucking swallow,” Negan ordered as he pointed an accusing finger in Rick’s direction.

With a roll of his eyes, Rick grinned slyly, “’S not what you said this morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments like Negan enjoys fucking with Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback. Even if it's to tell me I should take up another hobby or get help. ;P


End file.
